El diario de Alice Cullen
by Paulajuju
Summary: A veces todos nos damos cuenta un poco tarde de lo que fue de nuestras vidas, pero leerla para poder entenderla, ser solo un espectador de tu propia vida en donde una tu que no conoces la controla y la protagoniza.
1. El diario de Alice Cullen

Siempre espere más de la vida de Alice, así que vamos a cambiar un poco la historia, guardando lo básico.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

El Diario de Alice Cullen

13 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Hoy Cynthia y yo salimos a jugar a la pradera y mientras ella revoloteaba junto con las mariposas me encontré con Cédric, se porto muy amable y se sentó a un lado mío, me rozo un par de veces el moño del vestido y empezó contarme bromas, a Cynthia le agrada mucho, eso me hace feliz, ella es algo tímida y no se deja llevar por impresiones. Hoy tuve otra de esas visiones, no entiendo muy bien de que trata, tengo miedo, no quiero contarle a Cynthia para no asustarla, a mi padre menos, desde que murió Madre él ya no es el mismo y me trata como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa.

14 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

De la pura emoción se me había olvidado escribirte, pero en cuanto te vi en la cajita de madera recordé, hoy Cédric fue a la casa a buscarme, ¡a mí! Estaba tan emocionada, mi padre sabe que Cédric es de un nivel aristócrata alto así que no refunfuño ni una vez, lo hizo pasar y sentarse, le dijo a la criada que sacara la vajilla buena, y lo hizo, ha sido tan emocionante, mi padre y él no paraban de reír, hablaron un poco de política y sobre los negros, tuve otra visión, parece que solo vienen cuando estoy alegre, sólo a arruinarme el día. Padre se dio cuenta y me llevo a la cocina, me dijo en voz baja que no arruinara esto, que posiblemente sería la única salida a nuestros problemas, quise explicarle que no era mi culpa pero no me escucho y me dio un golpe. Lo cubrí con algo de maquillaje y todo siguió bien. En cuanto Cynthia escuchó la voz de Cédric bajo volando las escaleras, se sentó a un lado mío y empezó a asentir con la cabeza cada que el hablaba. Se despidió de mí con un beso y rozó sus labios ligeramente con las comisuras de los míos, es tan educado y sofisticado, y es ¡mío!

17 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

No te he escrito en estos dos días, pero es que Cynthia tiene su baile de otoño y yo le tengo que hacer el vestido, es rosa pétalo con una tela de encaje ligera sobre el color, se ve muy lindo y ella se ve linda, yo la voy a peinar y maquillar, me alegra tanto que padre le haya dado el permiso de ir, adoro ir de compras con Cynthia, y maquillarla y peinarla, es tan lindo, la hago ver preciosa, bueno ya lo es. Le pienso hacer un cola de caballo con un lazo de el encaje que sobre, hacerle unos cuantos rulos y listo, se vera linda, además la iré a ver al baile, Cédric seguramente irá pues dio una donación a la escuela.

18 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

POR LA MAÑANA

Hoy es el día del baile, Cynthia se ve hermosa, el vestido le queda lindo. Cuando le comente a Padre que Cédric iría me dio algo de dinero para que comprara un lindo vestido nada ostentoso pero si lindo.

POR LA NOCHE

El vestido era precioso, es rosa oscuro, pero le da cierto brillo a mi rostro, es muy lindo. Me encontré a la pesada de Elisha Cook en el baile, iba acompañando a Cédric, bueno ella a él, él a ella no. En cuento me vio se despego de Elisha para venir a mí lado, se mantuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, bailamos dos piezas y me ofreció algo de ponche, ahí todo comenzó mal, derrame el ponche por una de mis bobas visiones, me puse tan mal por la vergüenza que me desmaye, el caballerosamente me levantó y me sentó una de las sillas, se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que desperté de mi "desmayo", Cynthia bailo con un muchacho llamado Víctor… Brauner. Se portó bueno con ella, le dio ponche de de canela y la espero mientras iba a el tocador, ella dice que él no le gusta, pero en realidad no se. Estoy cansada y de seguro Cynthia querrá hablar, mañana te escribo.

19 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Cédric vino a casa otra vez para preguntar como estaba, si me sentía bien y a traer un regalo, es un collar de color rojo, dijo que esos tonos me quedaban bien, tal vez sea cierto, no me lo he puesto quiero dejarlo para una noche o día especial. Mi padre se está comportando otra vez bien conmigo, como antes, espero que dure, dice que haga lo que pueda para que el se fije en mí. Mi padre y Cédric creen que se me bajo la presión y está bien que sigan creyendo eso, aunque yo sé que fue por… eso. Se quedaron charlando y Cédric le comento a padre que había leído una nota de de un hombre que había descubierto que había gente que… tenía, como decirlo, relaciones con cadáveres, me pareció repugnante y tanto como Cédric y mi padre se rieron de mi reacción. Mi padre me mandó a ir por algo de ron para que Cédric tomará, le agregue un poco a mi copa y casi me caigo del mareo, pero todo paso. Al llegar con los vasitos de ron, ¡Cédric le estaba pidiendo permiso a mi padre para que me dejara salir con él!, ¿no es emocionante?, por supuesto mi padre acepto, dijo que iremos a dar un paseo en bote, será tan romántico ya estoy pensando en que me voy a poner.

20 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Nuestra cita fue fantástica, no sólo por el hecho de que las molestas visiones-pesadillas no me asediaron está tarde, si no porque Cédric se comporto como todo un caballero, me llevo a comer a una cafetería de la zona rica de Mississippi, tomé una soda de cereza, tenía nieve de mandarina encima, estaba muy rica. Nos topamos Flora Bramley, se portó simpática y nos invito a ambos a una mascarada, será súper divertido. Cédric me regalo un bello anillo de plata, la piedra hacía juego con el collar, y dice que en nuestra siguiente cita me dará los zarcillos. El es tan bello, hoy nos dimos un beso, fue ligero, pero fue mi primer beso, si sé que suena bobo, pero fue tierno. Estoy, ¡enamorada! Papá esta tan feliz, siempre me está abrazando y ya casi no recuerda los…incidentes.

AMANECER

Las pesadillas no me dejaron dormir, y me levante gritando, mi padre llegó preocupado y le dije que había soñado con un monstruo, se fue tranquilo, sí hubiera sabido la verdad, me habría asestado un buen golpe. Está ves Cynthia se caía y se golpeaba, pero está ves padre no me culpapaba.


	2. El juego de Zarcillos

21 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

He llorado toda la tarde, le pedía a mí padre que si Cédric venía le dijera que estaba enferma, padre cree que estoy triste por lo que paso con Cynthia y lo estoy, mis ojos están hinchados y mis mejillas rojas. Cynthia iba corriendo, Cédric acababa de llegar a casa y ella bajo corriendo las escaleras, se tropezó con el último escalón y se golpeo, ahora está dormida, pero no podré ir a la fiesta de Flora Bramley, aunque tal vez pueda ir un rato, ya tengo el vestido no puedo desaprovecharlo, además tal vez logre convencer a mi padre si le digo que irá Elisha Cook, él sabe que ella busca algo con mi querido Cédric. Las visión-pesadilla se hizo real, es terrible, a veces son sueños, o a veces me molestan cuando estoy despierta, es terrible, no sé en qué momento se detendrán, la mayoría son insignificantes, algo como que no encuentro mi maquillaje o cosas bobas, pero lo de mi hermana, no sé que signifique, tengo miedo.

MEDIODÍA

¡Mi papá me dejo ir, estoy tan emocionada!, Cédric vendrá a recogerme a las 8 en punto, el vestido es el más hermoso, es de un rosa grisáceo, muy romántico y al mismo tiempo exquisito, con unos listones negros, no tiene muchos holanes, es de un gusto bellísimo.

AMANECER

Llegue muy tarde, pero me divertí mucho, muchos chicos estuvieron viéndome lo que ponía a Cédric como loco, Elisha estuvo vuelta loca, su pareja la dejo en la pista, sentí pena por ella, pobrecilla, va a ser el tema de conversación mañana por la tarde, Cédric me dio los zarcillos del juego, efectivamente eran preciosos, bueno te estoy escribiendo esto a oscuras y quien sabe como vaya a quedar.

23 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Flora Bramley ha anunciado su compromiso en un desayuno hoy en un restaurante bastante colorido, ella y Cédric son bastante unidos y como ahora creo que él y yo somos pareja nos ha invitado a ambos a la boda, he pegado la invitación, igual que unos pétalos de la rosa que me dio ayer Cédric en la fiesta.

Queridos Amigos y Familia:

Jack Butler y Flora Bramley, los invitan a su boda, que se efectuará el 6 de Octubre, esperamos fielmente que puedan ser testigos de la unión de nustras almas y corazones.

JB y FB

24 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Hoy me tope con un militar de lo más bello, era de cabello rizado y no sé qué paso con él, o porque me pareció importante recodarlo o aún más escribirlo. Cédric se fue por un viaje de negocios a Chicago, lo veré el 26, dice que me traerá algunos presentes de Chicago y que me comprará un vestido de allá, dice que venden cosas preciosas, él ha ido varias veces. Le dio dinero a mi padre, para que comprara un automóvil o algo que le guste, también le dio dinero para Cathya, por sí necesita algo, espero que no, mi pobre hermanita. Hoy vino un doctor y dijo que estaría bien, que era un golpe muy leve pero en un área delicada, pero que no pará a más. Nuestra despedida fue de los más romántica, el mandó a su chofer para que al irse él fuera por mí, nos dimos otro beso y se llevo mi pañoleta, esa pañoleta es bellísima, ojala que no le haga nada, ni la pierda ni nada. Lo extraño mucho, pero el militar no sale de mi cabeza por alguna razón.

Cathya esta tan feliz porque va a faltar a clases y no tendrá que hacer tarea ni nada por el estilo, le compre un libro para colorear con mis ahorros, me quedo para mandarle una carta a Cédric, razón por la que te dejo por hoy, mañana te contare si pasa algo.

25 de Septiembre de 1918

MEDIANOCHE

Perdón por no escribir, y me gustaría decir que fue porque no pude por algo importante pero no lo fue, mi padre está muy molesto y borracho, sólo se oyen los gritos en el piso de abajo mientras maldice: "Maldita sea, ¿porqué te la llevaste?, ¿Porqué no me llevaste con ella?", Cynthia ha llorado toda la noche y tiene miedo, a veces cuando padre se pone bebido sube a nuestras habitaciones, o la de Cynthia o a la mía y siempre se enoja porque Cynthia por el temor acude a mi habitación y no grita o avienta cosas, casi siempre nos quedamos dormidas y todo pasa pero el resto del tiempo es esta escuchando sus gritos y maldiciones.

HORAS ANTES DEL AMANACER

Padre ya se durmió y lo acabo de llevar a rastras a su habitación, casi se despierta pero no lo fue.


	3. El juego de Pañoletas

26 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Cédric trajo tantos regalos que debió usar un vagón solo para él. Me trajo mi pañoleta y dos más en diferentes tonos, y el brazalete que le hacía falta al juego, era hermoso, con unos dibujos dorados sobre las piedras. Le trajo una muñeca a Cynthia y unos aretes de diamantes de fantasía con los que ella está encantada, no deja de repetírselo. Nos llevo al parque a comer un helado y le mando una botella del mejor ron de Chicago. Estuvimos hablando por horas sobre su viaje. Al final me dio dos libros y también me comentó que en Chicago la gente esta vuelta loca por el fin de la guerra, al principio dijo que yo no lo entendería por ser mujer, y así de "Claro que lo entiendo no soy tonta", a veces me molesta que haga ese tipo de comentarios.

27 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Hoy padre me dejo el ojo morado, estábamos hablando sobre el automóvil cuando me atacó una visión, estaban golpeando a Cynthia con la regla en su clase, lo notó porque entonces la mirada se me perdió. Me encerró en la habitación, dijo que no iba a dejar que Cynthia me viera y que sí lo volvía a hacer me encerraría en el sótano. Me quito la luz y la vela con la que te estoy escribiendo se está terminando.

28 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

_Las hojas están húmedas y el papel dañado, no sólo por el paso de los años si no porque el papel ha sido llenado con lagrimas de dolor._

Mi padre me ha dicho que le diga a Cédric que me golpeé con el pico de la mesa, pero no quiero mentirle, mañana saldré con él, espero que para la fecha haya disminuido la hinchazón y pueda taparlo con maquillaje. ¡Que acaso no entiende que yo no las hago, que yo no quiero!, sí yo quisiera las evitaría, pero no puedo, no puedo…

29 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Cédric notó el ojo morado, me pregunto, le dije lo del incidente de la mesa, pero en realidad creo que no creyó demasiado, no soy buena guardando secretos.

31 de Septiembre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Padre se sintió algo mal y me recompenso, nos llevó a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante, fue bastante divertido aunque ahora vivo con miedo, a que un día me pase y él lo noté, entonces si lo notara quien sabe que me haría.

1 de Octubre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Cédric vino a casa a verme, estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo y me beso está vez, pero ahora me dijo que me amaba, fue tan lindo, me tomo de la mano y me susurró al oído, "te amo". Esas palabras me endulzaron el día y no pude dejar de pensar lo mucho que lo quería; sentía como si el aire estuviera lleno de caramelo.

**Sé que está muy cortito pero también quiero saber si les está gustando, sí les gusta que quieren que le pasé a Alice o que no les gusta, quiero pedirles disculpas por la pésima ortografía que tuve en la anterior pero es que no estoy trabajando en mi computadora, perdón.**


	4. El amor en los ojos de la realidad

3 de Octubre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Mañana le diré a Cédric la verdad, todo lo que le debía haber dicho en cuento supe la verdad, la realidad de que me amaba. Le voy a contar desde las pesadillas-visiones hasta la agresividad de mi padre, mi miedo a él y lo que le hace a Cynthia, claro que no es que yo lo permita, jamás lo haría, es mi hermanita, pero que hago si estoy en el suelo.

4 de Octubre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

_La letra es casi ilegible y las hojas se encuentran en un estado sumamente deplorable, hay algo de cera en las esquinas de las hojas y manchas de sangre roja._

Todo ha salido mal, mal, mal, es más mal es poco para lo terrible que ha salido todo, simplemente ha sido horroroso. Cédric no reaccionó como yo esperaba, como yo hubiera deseado, digo después de todo me amaba, ¿verdad? Cuando le dije me gritó y soltó de la mano, me dijo que no me le volviera a acercar y que era una enferma. Me llevo a empujones a mi casa y con su fuerte brazo que alguna noche me había cobijado me tomo de la muñeca y me sostuvo frente a mi padre, mientras yo lloraba y pedía por piedad, y le dijo "su hija es un peligro, tómela, no deje que salga o los hare arrestar", pero antes me arranco los zarcillos de las orejas mientras me decía "Harán juego con los ojos de Elisha" solté un gemido y recordé a Cynthia, callé mis plegarias pero ya la había despertado. Mi padre me pego un golpe y me dijo "viste, viste, eres una estúpida, lo arruinaste, ven –me jalo hacia la escalera en donde estaba Cynthia escondida, yo me rehusaba - ¡Ven! – Me tomó de la quijada con sus imponentes manos y me acerco la cara con violencia a la de Cynhia – dile, ¡dile como lo has estropeado!, vela a los ojos, no era lo que más te importaba, ¿ves lo tonta que es tu hermana?" Cynthia lloraba y gemía mientras sus labios balbuceaban palabras como "déjala, te quiero", fue lo último que pude escuchar de sus dulces labios… Intentó pegarle a mi padre pero por lógica lo que recibió fue un empujón terrible. Me bajo por las escaleras y me encerró en el sótano. La razón por la que puedo escribir esto es porque Cynthia me paso el diario por debajo de la puerta con una nota:

TE QUIERO MUCHO

Yo le pasé otra nota: TE AMO

Y la amaba, más de lo que quería a Cédric. Espero poder seguir escribiendo, esto es lo único que me mantendrá cuerda, si es que lo estoy…

**No sé si les gusta, porfa opinen! Se me acaban las ganas de escribir sin aliento, hahaha =D**


	5. Reflejando la cobardía

5 o 6 de Octubre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

No estoy muy segura de que día es, mi padre me trajo al manicomio ¡como si estuviera loca!, quiero gritarle al mundo lo maldito que es, lo malvado y aterrador. Pero nadie me escucha, todas las palabras regresan a mí, y me hieren cual puñaladas. El tiempo se ha convertido en algo tan ambiguo, las horas y los minutos han perdido el sentido. Veo personas pasar cerca de mi habitación y discutir pero en este momento no lo soy. Mi "celda" aunque los doctores prefieren llamarle habitación es espantosa. La gente viene y nos observa, algunos gritan, otros ríen y algunos solos nos observan con una morbosidad macabra.

Nada aquí funciona como debería funcionar.

_-¡Suéltenme! _

_Pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos, pero nada funcionaba._

_-Atenla._

_-Suéltenme, por favor, mi hermana me necesita._

_-Ella te dejo aquí._

_Golpeé con toda mi fuerza, solo oí un crujido._

_-Perra, inyéctenla con un 1 dosis de anestesia y tráiganme un bandita._

10 de Octubre de 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi.

Nos llaman los "rotos", somos tratados con animales, nadie nos entiende y los doctores solo nos intimidan, algunos te inyectan, otros te golpean, dan toques, lo único que hacen son cosas malvadas. Nos llaman salvajes, ¡Dios santo, como nos van a llamar así! Somos un zoológico, animales que hay que domesticar, un error de la naturaleza y una mascota para la sociedad.

Nos humillan, intimidan y lastiman, porque así nos vamos a curar, porque vamos a estar tan domados que a todo le vamos a tener miedo. Lo único que podemos entender es una mano firme un gesto de terror, porque todo es espantoso.

Ahora entiendo que mí papá no quería que se propagara la vergüenza de tener una hija inútil o defectuosa.

Algunos enfermeros son bueno, te dan algunas palmadas pero te piden que no lo digas, otros son mejores, te traen más comida o menos antidepresivos. Pero la gran mayoría de definen igual: cobardes; cobardes porque no nos ayudan, saben que está mal pero nos infunden más dolor, nos gritan y maltratan, te quitan el amor a la humanidad.

**Holaa, bueno aunque solo tuve un revieww sirviiiiio para que hiicierta otra parte, todavía no acaba pero seriia lindo qe comentaraan igual, el de Edward siigee en pausa por falta de apoyo, pero con un reviiew sige, adiiios =DD**


	6. chicazz!

**Chicazz me estann matanndo, parece qe no les interesa! Y eos me hace sentir mal D,=**

**Qee horroor!, vamozz! Un reviieww! Y les subo dos caaps! Vamozz no sean malas, el mensaje para ambazz!**


	7. La realidad esta loca de remate

11 de Octubre de 1918, Sanataorio Loiquiano.

No entiendo por qué seguir poniendo que soy de Mississippi si ahora este es mi mundo, dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Somos un peligro público, aunque por lo menos sé que yo no lo soy, todas las mañanas me repito "Soy Mary Alice Brandon" para nunca convertirme en la "paciente 849, habitación 78-b".

12 de Octubre de 1918, Sanataorio Loiquiano.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que mi padre me interno aquí, pero yo sigo firme, no he dejado de ver cosas, y ahora lo veo como algo bueno, que forma parte de mí y es la mejor manera en que puedo hacer resistencia a estos monstruos.

14 de Octubre de 1918, Sanataorio Loiquiano.

Hace algunos días entro un enfermero nuevo que no deja de estar en mi habitación, en lugar de ser agresivo es muy bueno, tal vez demasiado. Últimamente no deja de mirarme y … olerme. Si yo sé que es extraño pero en realidad me gusta. Él es terriblemente guapo, tiene una pinta agresiva pero eso se olvida cuando ves sus profundos ojos negros. Si negros, es la primera persona que conozco que tiene los ojos negros

_-Deliciosa…_

_Se acerco y olfateo mi cabello y como si de un arte se tratará se alejo cuidadosamente._

_-No es un vicio – me explicó aunque más bien lo decía para el –. Es necesidad._

_**Chicass diganlee graciiazz a mariana (L) porqee si no fuera por ella, no hubiera escrito caap, les tengo qe admitir qe le perdii el hilo a la historiiaa, diganmee qe les parece el caap!**_

_**Las amoo! Mucho chicaz! 3**_


	8. El adiós de los sueños

15 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

Se supone que me he portado bien, así que tuve el derecho a salir al jardín trasero, apreté mis ojos con tanta fuerza que estaban a punto de llorarme.

_-Use bien su libertad._

"_Jaa, esto no es libertad, sólo me sacaron a dar un paseo"_

_Fue como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol, brillaba con demasiada intensidad, y el olor era penetrante. "Por lo menos ya no me siento como enlatada"._

_El olor a flores inundaba el aire, había una cantidad razonable de pacientes, supongo que los más pasivos, osea los que no hablaban ni gritaban, sólo se dejaban "tratar"._

"_Todo irá mejor"_

_Me senté en el pasto y me puse a jugar con él, sentí como me picaba la espalda y esa sensación de bienestar me embargó._

"_Así, todo irá mejor, lo sé."_

Pero esto no significa que todo haya ido bien, en la noche tuve una visión, más que vívida, era, no lo sé. Sentía sangre en mi boca, la lengua tiesa y mi saliva me sabía salada, la lengua estaba más tiesa que una roca.

Me desperté con un gritito, que ahogue, pero extrañamente, James me oyó.

_-Pareciera que los sueños hacen fila para que los sueñes, ¿no?_

_Se acerco y yo instintivamente me desplace a una esquina con los brazos sobre mi cara._

_-Como si no me conociera, nunca te haría daño._

_Me sorprendía mi misma, me estaba convirtiendo en lo que no quería, un ser asustado y débil._

_Me beso con un afán y rudeza que llegaba a ser dulce, sus suaves labios demostraban una agilidad sobrehumana, y sus manos que seguían el camino de mi rostro a mi cuello se movían en un camino frío que ellas mismas se iban haciendo. Fue bajando con suaves besos, hasta que se convirtieron en un gesto agresividad y tozudez. Sus dientes rozaban mi cuello y esté me ardía al mismo tiempo en que no quería que esto acabara. _

_El doctor Rogronoban, un doctor viejo y que lo único que hacía era ver cómo nos maltrataban, pero si él te tocaba, tenías suerte. Casi nunca era violento, sólo cuando había pacientes, emm, intensos. Nunca te sedaba con cantidades peligrosas, como los demás._

_-Emm, pasante James, su único trabajo es monitorear._

_Y en voz muy baja y casi ilegible dijo._

_-No crea, que no sé qué quiere hacer, yo también lo siento._

_Pensé que se refería a violarme, aunque yo quería. Bueno en realidad solo quiero contacto humano._

16 de Octubre, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

_La letra es en un lugar de letra garabatos que son legibles si tienes tiempo._

No sé que creí cuando pensé que todo irá bien.

Mi visión, bueno no era vívida, por no iba a estar despierta, solo sentiría.

Hoy por la mañana, a la hora en que tenemos los tratamientos, fue lo peor, generalmente a mí solo me han tratado con drogas, y baños de agua caliente, espero que nadie lea este diario, pues se darían cuenta de lo horrible que es estar aquí.

_-Paciente Brandon, a choques._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿choques?, jamás me habían tratados así, que era._

_Entre tres enfermeros me tomaron de los brazos y las piernas, no hice gran alboroto o me golpearían, aunque, una, la peor de todas, me acarició la frente y me dijo a susurros._

_-Perdóname Dios, por favor hazlo, y usted, también, discúlpeme._

_Y entonces me di cuenta que en lugar de tener las miradas maliciosas y enfermas, tenían la mirada baja y avergonzada, ¿Qué tan terrible era lo iba a pasar, que ni los enfermeros estaban "normales"?_

_Me ataron las muñecas a unas pulseras metálicas, junto con los tobillos, el frío de la cama metálica me hizo estremecer y la enfermera, me pidió otra disculpa. El doctor la apartó con un empujón y con unos discos metálicos que sacaban chispas los juntos, produciendo un ruido infernal, que te inundaba las orejas. Aparto los ojos y acerco los dos discos mi cabeza, sentí como si me metieran un taladro de lado a lado, hasta podía sentir la sangre que chorreaba, mis dedos empezaron a temblar, y con una fuerza que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía me corte las muñecas con las pulseras metálicas. Mis pies estaban apretados, que al salir de la terapia no podía caminar. La lengua se sentía tiesa y los ojos se me cerraron._

_Pude escuchar voces, aunque tenía el dolor más espantoso._

_-La inducimos a un coma y la despertamos con glucosa._

_Le explico el doctor a un enfermero._

"X" de Octubre, de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

No he vuelto a ver a las enfermeras, han pasado muchos días desde que me hicieron eso. No he podido recobrar el sentido totalmente, pero he escrito para no sentirme como una verdadera demente.

20 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

Me cambiaron el colchón, estaba muy roído, registre el día por que dejaron el comprobante de compra tirado en "habitación"… celda.

**Olaaa chicazz!, qee tal el caap, comenten!, omo fueron muy buenas se los puse super largozz, qee tal ehh!**

**Las amoo muhoo damazz!, las qiiero muacc muak besoss vampiirozz! Ahh, no perdoon, bezzozz locoozz ;D**


	9. Como el agua y el sol

23 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

A donde me ha llevado la vida y porque, que le he hecho yo a la existencia para que me odie como me odia, ¡que!

_Era otro día más, algunos venían a ver a los locos (aún no me incluyo en ese bando) y otros a ver a sus familiares, lógicamente a mí nadie me venía a visitar, pero ese día._

_-Alice… ¡Alice!_

_La voz de Cynthia me levanto el ánimo, aunque tan solo fuera una visión, lo hizo._

_-¡Alice!, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Saque mi mano por los barrotes, como los de una cárcel, y hice nuestra seña especial. Esa que solo ella reconocería._

_-Alice, Alicee…_

_Dijo con una voz dulce, "Alice", podía escucharla susurrando mi nombre._

_Toque sus ricitos que estaban perfectamente peinados, sus mejillitas, su frente, quería tener un recuerdo bien grabado de ella, de mi hermanita._

_-No toque a los enfermos. _

_-Es mi hermana._

_-Déjela._

_Oí que dijo una viejita._

_-Por favor. – Continué yo. Con voz lánguida y triste._

_El guardia abrió la puerta de la celda._

_-¡Vela!, ella es tu hermana, ¿la reconoces?_

_Vi como su cara se horrorizo, ¿qué aspecto debía tener?_

_-Sí ella es._

_Sonreí, ella aún me quería, lo suficiente. Me abrazo y jamás me sentí más feliz, una ola de alegría fue de mis pies a mi cabeza. _

_El hombre la agarro del brazo y se la llevo._

_-La necesito, quédate aquí._

24 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquiano.

Me tienen ahora en otra celda, esta no tiene puerta, estoy en aislamiento, para ir al baño tengo que apretar un botón que No funciona, es muy frustrante. Demasiado, saben aún no me siento loca, en realidad escribirte me mantiene cuerda a pesar de que sea una manera de hblar sola hasta la muerte, así, me tiene viva, y feliz, dos cosas que en esta vida necesitamos el agua y el sol. Sol, es algo que ya olvidé, otra vez, si lo sé, ese pequeña ración de sol que me dieron no fue suficiente para calentarme el alma por siempre, solo sirviópara unos pocos días, o puede que fuera para más tiempo, pero la técnica de "choques me agoto, más que eso, me mato. Pero tal como me mato, mi herma me dio otro tanto de vida, lo suficiente como para revivirme y disfrutar un poco, ¿aunque disfrutar de qué?, sí sé que suena de lo más ridículo y lo más posible es que lo sea.

**Chicazz lo lamento, pero no veo emociion, hahaha ahí va elcaap, y mañana les suboo el otro ;D**


	10. Más que yo misma

25 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquinano.

James volvió, vino esta noche y hubo química, pero está vez el me mordió, pero algo o alguien lo distrajo y termino la pasión, es una lástima, estaba todo tan bien.

27 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquinano.

_-Cuanto necesito esperarte._

_Dijo una voz de fondo, atrás de mi puerta James discutía con una mujer, ella se fue y James también. _

Apreté mi botón fuertemente y recorrí en mi mente cada una de las pocas cosas buenas que he vivido. Una a una, todas fueron pasando por mi mente. Mi botón rosa me sirve para mantenerme en mi lugar, Cynthia se lo quito a su vestido así que es como tener un pedazo de ella conmigo, siempre y a mi lado, recordándome que necesito sobrevivir, que me aleje de lo malo y peligroso, pero a veces eso también es lo que me hace vivir. Cada emoción que me trae este botón me hace sentir mucho menos loca, si es que en algún momento lo he estado.

28 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquinano.

_-¡No estás aquí para alimentarte!_

_James le dio un golpe al doctor y el doctor tomo su brazo hasta casi zafárselo._

_-¡Estate fuera de mi asuntos, así como yo estoy lejos de los tuyos!_

_Dijo James al doctor._

Las discusiones, las voces, los gritos era algo tan común aquí, pero estos tenían algo distinto, como si todo fuera más débil, y si ellos en algún momento ellos quisieran todo se acabaría.

29 de Octubre de 1918, Sanatorio Loiquinano.

_-Te dolerá menos, lo prometo._

_El doctor se acerco y sentí una punzada, otra punzada, y fue como entrar en un largo sueño, mucho menos doloroso que los choques. Respiré y deje que todo terminará._

_-Lo prometió – dije con hilo lo voz – Lo vi._

_Y como si el mundo se apagara no vi más, hubiera deseado morir._

Podía sentir a Edward en mi mente, a Jasper tranquilizándome y todos mirándome, incluso Bella me miraba de manera distinta.

-No entiendo que pasa.

Sonreí fingidamente.

-Alice…

-Vamos, a nadie le hace daño conocerse, ¿o no?

Edward me toco el hombro y me sentí triste, supongo que ya no por primera vez en mi vida.

9 de Octubre de 2010, Washington, Forks.

Encontré una familia, ya sabes lo que soy. Tengo un novio, es hermoso, te agradaría, no solo a ti también a Cynthia, es como yo y me ama, tengo un hermano maravilloso y una hermana, al igual que una cuñada que también es mi mejor amiga, una madre y padre, al igual que una sobrina. Los quiero, te agradezco por ser mi escudo a la locura.

Por cierto James murió.

**Continuaraa, no se como, qee creen, lo dejo asii o no?**


	11. Carta de despedida

Queridas chicas o chicos:

Hola, me di cuenta que continuar el diario sería tanto, sería como darle vueltas a una historia que se hizo y termino sola, las palabras fluían y a veces no. Ahora ya me da nostalgia, ya no puedo sentir más como Alice, sufrir como Alice, enamorarme como Alice, sentirme desconfiada como Alice, ahora soy Ana otra vez. De ahora en adelante El diario de Alice Cullen se despedirá de mi vida y dejará de ser mío. Que cobre vida, el sueño de todo escritor, ¿no?

Las quiero mucho, gracias por el apoyo.

=D


End file.
